Revenge Destroys
by ALivingDream
Summary: This is a re-copy of my first one, which I deleated off of here;   Tim is a whoop agent with a beautiful Fiance, suspost to have a family on the way - and a killing luntic hell bent on taking down WHOOP.


**This is a Re-edited copy of my first post on this site! :D  
>The other one I just took down and posted this one. :P<br>**

**To all those who are planning(I'm hoping) on reviewing – I do respond to reviews but you wont be getting any responces until after march break and the week before (5****th**** – 20****th****) As I am going into sugery on the 6****th**** and will be recovering afterwords to actually move.  
><strong>

**You will notice that all of the characters are out of character, because, well, I changed all the characters identity's and also corrupted Jerry.  
>I also apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes That I didn't catch.<strong>

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE EATEN AS TOAST**** I do however accept flames that will help me become a better writer in the near future as I'm still plotting two other fics.**

**Declaimer – I only own my imagination, and that's only on Tuesdays. But other than that I don't own Totally Spies.**

**Enjoy **

**Revenge Destroys **

A scream tore across the warm Beverly Hills' night as a woman ran for her life. That scream was followed shortly by a low chuckle as a tall figure chased after the woman.

Then suddenly, the running stop from both bodies. The woman had finally collapsed after running for so long, scraping her knees and drawing blood. The dark figure stood smirking over the woman, a knife gripped in their hands.

The blood was like a high to the figure as it loomed over the woman with her mouth open in her final, silent scream. They had enjoyed slicing her open with her blood still running, the blood flowing out of her neck like water and they enjoyed the look on her face when they saw whom they were. The figure took one last look as the cooling body and slipped something into one of the three gashes in her neck.

Another figure stood over the same -now cold- body but this time the figure had a frown on his face. He looked around the area and cursed the criminal once more. They were at one of WOOHP's stakeout buildings when they were hunting the more unstable criminals who needed to be observed before WOOHP acted. This is the seventh body found at a WOOHP building and it was all the same except for the age and gender of the bodies.

The figure frowned once more and, with tweezers in his hand, took a slip of paper from one of the gashes in the woman's neck. He stood reading the note and then let out a grunt of anger. The lunatic was mocking them by leaving these slips of paper with a clue on them saying that they'll need help in finding them, or that a red Robin was a clue to who they were. But they almost always make no sense.

_**I am not what you think I am...A red read is next**_

What did that even mean? The Man thought...The red one is next? What red head? And who were they thinking he was?

"What do we have Tim?" A quiet voice said from behind. 'Tim' turned and saw two tall, slim but strong woman. Clover, the blond, was the one who asked the question and the raven was Alex. They both had the tired, frustrated looks on them as he did.

"Same as before just the usual was different; Clara McKnight, 39, Caucasian, Female, same M.O." Tim rattled off while looking at McKnight's tiny dead body.

"This is getting out of control!" Clover finally yelled after a pause of Tim basic info on the dearly departed, and Alex and Tim suppressed a sigh from escaping their lips. This they were used to, Alex more so seeing, as they were partners at WOOHP while Tim was head of the weapons department.  
><em><strong>Back at WHOOP<strong>_  
>"WHY DOSE HE DO THIS? I mean COME ON! This sicko is driving me insane! I was on a date with Blaine and I get WOOHPED into coming seeing a dead body that was a sicko's doing!" they were back at WOOHP main headquarters before her ranting binge started again but stopped ranting when she received Tim's, Alex's and Their boss, who walked up to them to hear the end of Clovers rant, glare.<br>"That's quite enough Clover," He told her firmly.

"BUT Jerry! This isn't even our jobs! We catch lunatics who want to take over the world by dying everyone's hair green! Not luntic killers who's goals are to kill everyone and leave insain messages!"  
>~A small pause of slience went around the room before Alex truned back towards Jerry<p>

"She's right Jer! Why are we the ones doing this when you have WOOHP members trained to do this?" Alex added on with a small-frustrated frown formed on her lips.

"because you three are my best agents and this man IS a lunatic, and using a unique weapon that's Alien to us and if anyone can figure out what type of knife this man's using, it's Tim" that earned two snorts from the girls and a smirk from Tim

"Your flattery encourages my ego, my fiancé already can't stand me and my ego" Came the response from the smirking man.

"Oh please" Clover started with a huff "Your fiancé can't stand anyone"

"not true, she dose like you guys…at first. it's just what you guys said last time..."

"you mean about taking some time off since she lost Timmy Jr. ?"

"Yeah... she didn't like that because it's how she distracts herself from the loss  
>…and don't call the child Timmy Jr.!" He stated with a glare at Clover.<p>

"Still she didn't have to be rude about it..." Clover muttered but made a quick, innocent smile when both Tim and Alex sent a glare her way. "Sorry"

"So what can we do to stop this badie?" Alex asked while sitting down in the red couch of evil in Jerry's office, Jerry himself sat himself down in his office chair with a frown. Clover leaned against the edge of the evil red couch and Tim leaned against a wall – both with frowns on their faces as well.

"I don't know Alex, without knowing where he's going to strike next, we can't do anything"

"Wait..." Alex started while sitting up from the redS couch of evil, the other three heads snapped to her so fast Alex was surprised they didn't get whiplash.  
>"What is it Alex?" Clover asked with a frown<br>"the badie said 'the red one is next' the other three nodded their heads agreeing but not knowing where she was going '...why don't we set up a decoy and send it out to the area's the victims were last seen alive...maybe that's where he hunts for his...victims"

"that's a good idea Alex.." Jerry stated with a small, somewhat sad smile on his face. The four quickly launched into a debate on which they can use and how it was going to happen

A figure smirked while watching the four have that same debate, gently stroking the handmade knife, thinking about their next kill. It was going to be their last one and they wanted to make it look deadly. It would take careful planning... the figure scoffed and smirked at the thought.

'Why do they think they're going to catch me...they have no idea who I am...'  
>"having fun?" a high pitched voice said from behind the smirking figure, said figure looked to see their partner in crime smirking at the screen as well. Her black hair brushing her shoulders. The sitting figure frowned at the hair.<p>

"Another wig Britt?"

"Of course." 'Britt' said with a smirk at the sitting figure, "I got bored with the longer one and this one is much easier to deal with"

"Of course, how could I be so blind?" the figure muttered which Britt ignored.

"How's the planting and trickery going?"

"Almost complete. Just need to wait for the moment for Jerry to completely let his guard down, and then we'll strike.

"And how are you going to do that my dear friend?"

"...I have an idea..."

"Liar"

"Shut up"

"And Tim?" Britt asked after a laugh

"Half done. Did you finish the recording? And What about Terrence?"

Britt sighed and handed the recorder over to the figure.  
>"Here I did it while at the hospital, which I might add is not easy not being caught. And Terrence was reduicescly easy. Just pushed out my chest a little and he was too busy staring at them to notice.<p>

"Thank you Britt"

"Not a problem."

"Where's Sara?" The figure asked after a calm moment of slience between them

"At home trying not to cry over the amount of pills I got to take"

"..."

" Hey, It was fun while it lasted. Now...I must be off. Dr doesn't want me to work too much," Britt said with a small sad smirk.

"...How long?"

"A week or two he's guessing..."

"...Thank you"

"I know...I know" Britt gave the figure a pat on the back, turned and walked away, towards the door that led to the outside – less corrupted world.

The figure looked back at the screen were the four WOOHP agents were figuring out what to do for the decoy, when they finished out their plan of attack the figure smirked

"**Let's play" **_and cold laughter followed – echoeing throughout the room_

_Two Weeks Later_

Tim sighed and shook his head letting the droplets' of water fall into the hallway floor, it was nearing two am and he was positive that Sam was now asleep, but when he walked into their bedroom he was stunned to see Sam curled up on a chair reading one of Tim and Hers favourite novel. She had a calm look to her, which Tim found odd since she always had a sad yet angry look since she had the miscarriage.  
>"What are you still up? Don't you have to be at work...later this morning?"<p>

She looked up at his question and gave him a loving smile and Tim swallowed hard. How did he manage to get this girls heart? She was what every man wanted in a woman; tall, curvy, long striking red hair, flowing down her back, she was graceful and understanding, and doesn't let others push her around and Tim learned early into their relationship that she can throw a left hook. He snapped back into reality at her reply to his question.

"Nope, I deicide that you're friends were right about me needing time off, I'm sorry for blowing up at them last week, I thought that if I drowned myself in work I can ignore the pain of losing our child, but I realised that by me drowning in work, I was also drowning our relationship."

"No, we would have made this work, Sam, even though we lost something important to both of us, we would have made this relationship work." He vowed to her and she sent him a smile that could make the sun melt, her Emerald eyes shining in happiness at his statement and Tim smiled back at her. He could make this relationship last, he was going to marry her and they will have a child, he vowed to himself.

"Yeah, I was thinking of working on my art, you know? I have an idea in my mind and I want to paint it"

"Oh? What dose it look like in your mind?"

"A naked man sounded by whisps of colour with his hands palm up into the sky"

"Sounds…very different from what you usually do...what happened to you painting flowers and landscapes"

"Just wanted a change...why? you're not going to be jealous of me painting a nanked man are you?"

"As if"

"Huh, too bad because it was going to look like you, but if you say you're not going to be jealous...I guess I have to make look like another man...maybe Blaine..." Sam turned away from Tim smirking and laughed as a muscled arm wrapped around her from behind...a harsh chuckle came from behind her ear and warm breaths tickled her ear

"Don't you dare" Tim playfully threatened into her ear.

"So you are jealous..."

"No, Clover already hates you...no need for her to commit murder on my Fiancé for painting her boyfriend"

"Huh, too bad.." she mused and laughed once again when Tim growled into her ear. She suddenly shrieked when Tim picked her up and threw her onto their bed with him leaning over her.

"Hmmm, what else?"

"Finish painting that room, but I think the Colour should be blue, not green" Sam breathed out while trying not to moan while Tim nibbled on her neck

"Why not green? It's the colour of your eyes" he smirked at her

"Yes...But I don't want you thinking of me every time you're in that room. Expectually since its going to be a guest room now."

A short sad moment passed bwteen the two before Tim buried his sad thoughts, smirked and replied.

"Why? I like thinking about you...especially when you're under me..." Tim trailed off while leaning into her and breathing the last part if his comment into her ear. Sam let out a soft moan when he kissed her ear and reached out to kiss him. Tim closed off his thoughts and kissed her back, she could make him forget, even for a moment, the rest of the world and make him believe that only she and he were in this world, completely and utterly alone.  
>He knew that latter tonight he will lie awake thinking of his work and how much he could hurt Sam by not coming home one day. That while she slept next to him with a smile on her face that he couldn't sleep next to her while lying about what his life was really like, and that they could never be honest with each other unless he broke protocol and told her.<p>

He suddenly felt tired and closed his eyes and feel deep asleep, not noticing a needle being ejected into his arm or a figure leaning over him with a smirk on their face

"**...Goodnight Scam"  
><strong>

A terror echoed across the night, sigaling the police in that area, quickly they rushed towards the screams origins while calling for backup

When they arrived at the scene five minutes and miles later, what they saw made their stomach turn

A woman laid spread out on the cold pavement in front of a building. Her red hair framing her face like a halo. Blood seeping from the knife wounds in her stomach and around her neck.

When the CSI's arrived some time later along with WOOHP, when were processing the body when they noticed a slip of paper in her bloody neck

**Trick won't work Jerry, Trick won't work**

Tim Woke up with a start when a ringing echoed around the sclient room

"Hello...?"

"Tim, Come to WOOHP ASAP" came Jerry's voice from the other end of the line  
>".Hu-h? What? Why? Jerry It's four in the morning"<p>

"..."

"Jerry?"

"There was another one about three hours ago Tim...It was the woman we were planning on using as a decoy."

Tim Cursed and hanged up the phone on Jerry and, now fully awake, got dressed as fast and quietly as possible

"You're going in already? It's four in the morning" Came a soft voice from the bed. Tim looked back to see Sam sitting up on their bed loosely holding the thin sheet that would take a gentle tug from Tim to make it fall to her waist. Tim banished the thought  
>"Yeah, They got a job that only I can do, so I got to go in now, it might take me all day so I might be home late." Sam sighed and sent him a small smile towards Tim<br>"Okay, good, luck."

"Thank you...I love you"

"I love you too"  
>They shared a small, lazy kiss that had no fiery passion and only love. There was no need to fight for domination because neither was looking for it.<br>They broke apart after a moment and shared a smile before Tim turned and left the house.

_**The Decoy won't work, there is only one who will do, She will have unique colour in her looks, she is innocent, yet not. Who is she?**_

Tim, Clover and Alex all frowned when Jerry read them the message, It was as if they were mocking them by sending this to them.

"Were did you get This Jerry?" Alex asked after a moment of deep thinking.

"Well you're not going to believe me but from Terrence, He denies knowing about it and isn't talking about who he was with who could've placed it on him. I'm starting to think that this criminal isn't a man..."  
>"Why do you think that Jer?" Clover asked with a confused look on her while she looked at her boss with a question in her eyes.<p>

"Think about it...Who could've gotten so close to Terrence that they could've slipped a note into them without him noticing?"

"A woman...Maybe she's an accomplice working for our badie? I mean a woman couldn't kill a six-foot tall man who weighs over a hundred and eighty pound...could she?" Clover trailed off with a frown on her face.

"Who knows Clover" Tim said after a moment's pause. "For all we know it could be a gang of people getting revenge on people who pissed them off for all we know." He finished while looking at the screen in front of him. All the people killed were laid out on the screen. One bloodier than the one before. It sickened Tim's stomach and was relieved when the screen changed to the most recent photo's if the victims then the bloody ones WOOHP took at the crime scene. He thought about what their connection could be when his thoughts stop dead when he caught sight of a photo of McKnight.  
>It was her wedding photo that happened less then a month before her murder, but what caught his attention wasn't McKnight...It was the man she married.<p>

"Jerry...Doesn't he work for us?" he asked and all three heads snapped up at Tim's question, Jerry looked at the photo and frowned.

"Yes...He works in the testing department...he did request some time off a few weeks ago, said he had something big going on..."

"Yeah...I think getting married counts as 'something big'" Clover muttered while staring at the wedding photo.

"G.L.A.D.I.S - Cross check all the victim last names with WOOHP agents."

Jerry told his supercomputer which beeped for a few moments while all four agents continued to stare at the wedding photo

"Cross check complete – All victim were married, engaged or in a secrious relationship to a WOOHP agient Jer" G.L.A.D.I.S. relayed and all four were stunned at the new found information.

"They're targeting these people deliberately..." Alex stated and, if possible, everyone's jaw dropped even lower.

"So these random kills actually have a purpose?" Clover asked out loud with a frown.

"Looks that was Clover, but this is also a good thing" Jerry started and flushed when all three spies snapped their heads at him with a glare on their face.

"Just listen me for a moment, we know who their really targeting, and they said  
>that the red-head is next. Now all we haft to do is list all the people in WOOHP who is involved with a red-head, G.L.A.D.I.S. if you please"<p>

"Of course Jer. Processing"

"Wait, how do you have all the informatchion about the people WOOHP agients are in a deep relationship with?" Alex asked with a gare.

"Just so none are lunatics – figured to do that after the Nanny issue"

"Good thinking Jerry, if we get the list of all red-heads, we can focus on protecting them and catching this criminal and put him behind bars."

Clover and Tim smile in agreement at Alex's enthusiastic words but the enthuasim was short lived when G.L.A.D.I.S. beeped at the completion of the search.

"Only records show that there are ten Agent's now currently involved with a red-head at the moment that is beyond casual dating"

All four agents paled when the photo's lined up. They were three males and seven females, but one only stood out from the rest...

_Long fire-red hair, a spark of innocences yet filled with wisdom eyes coloured aunique shade. A small smile on her face._

_**Samantha Simpson  
><strong>_

"SAM!" Tim shouted while bolting through the door to his house, Clover and Alex not far behind him, the house was dark with no sign of life or struggle. The three spread throughout the house in searched of Tim's firery redheaded Fiancé.

"Top floor is clear" Alex stated while coming down the stairs, Clover no far behind her.  
>"Second floor is too, the basement?"<p>

"Clear, only the kitchen isn't cleared" the two girls nodded at him and all three filled into the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a box on the counter. Sam's cell phone next to it. The three spies all shared a look and scliently went to the counted when a shrill ringing echoed throughout the kitchen, coming from Sam's cell phone. Tim glanced at the two other spies and picked up the cell phone.

"**Hello Mr. Scam..."** Came a cold voice that made Tim nearly drop the phone in shock. He quickly put the phone on speaker for Alex and Clover to hear and said the one name they never thought they hear on Sam's phone

"Brittney?"

"**Before you start demanding questions like an idiot let me tell you straight up, this is a recording seeing as I'll be dead when you finally figure out Sam is in **_**'Danger'**_**. Let me tell you this, she's not in any 'danger' what so ever, in fact if I know Sam – which I do – she'll be staring at WOOHP with a smile on her face dreaming of its demise, or watching the house with a recorder waiting for the finial moment of your life..."**

"Wait, dead?" Clover asked out loud with a frown on her face but quickly stopped talking when Alex gave her a look. Britt's recording was still going on

"**If you're wondering why Sam and I hate WOOHP enough to dream of it's end, look into the Box on the table. The box contains the one reason why Sam is set out to destroy WOOHP and the other is for her baby. I'm just in it to have some fun before I die...that and he knew of my sickness and still forced me to work"**

The three spies looked at each other and Alex, the one closest to the box, opened it up and gasped. The other two spies looked at each other and checked out the box. While they didn't gasp, their jaws did drop at the sight – their eyes widening in horror.

Documents. At least a hundred documents. All from WOOHP files marked 'above top secret' meaning that none of them had acess to even know about them.  
>Tapes, Photos everything was in the box. Most of the photos were of two unrecognizable people, their bodies were so bloody and mingled beyond what the three were use to. Clover nearly threw up at the sight. But what really made their eyes pop was the name of the files<p>

_**The Simpson Killers – Victumes/Kills – Deaths**_

"**If you haven't already figured it out by now, the box contains documents. All about Sam's parents. They were one of WOOHP's worst criminals. Well...up until Jerry called for their death...Your most likely wondering why I mentchioned Sam's baby. Well he called for Sam to have a little accident, which led to her having a miscarriage on your child. She didn't want to kill you, but she knew that you would be the paitoriot that you are and arrest her, while she wouldn't mind, her mission isn't over yet. So she can't be in prison for that. **

The three continued to look at the documents on Sam's parents while their was a crackling noise coming from the phone with the recording

**"This is where we say goodbye"  
><strong>

The connection cut off as the recording of Brittney's voice ended. The three agents stared at the phone almost expecting it to blow up or start tap dancing on Tim's hand

"I wonder if what she said was true about WOOHP and Jerry" Tim wondered out loud and the other two agents just continued to stare at the phone in sclenice

"Come on" Clover finally said, "Let's get these files back to WOOHP and ask Jerry about all this, theirs not possible way these photos and files are faked. " The other two just nodded their heads and stated collecting the files and other items out of the box

When Alex picked up the last of the tapes from the box she noticed a black box sitting innocently at the bottom of the box. Being the curious woman she was, Alex picked up the box to set on the counter and opened it.

Tim and Clover jerked there head when they hured Alex wimper in fear. They looked at her in confusion and went over to her and the simple black box

...

A Bomb

With less than thirty second left

"RUN!" one or all screamed while running towards the door

_5...4...3...2...1_

**Boom**

It all goes black

Jerry sat in his office at WOOHP with a dark look on his face. In front of him laid file after file of The Simpsons. The top two worst criminals WOOHP had ever faced. The third was a file on their daughter – Samantha Simpson. At first Jerry was concern when Tim said he was dating Sam, but Jerry knew she couldn't know how her parents died...or how her child.

At the thought of Sam and the child, Jerry smirked. He felt bad at first about having Sam's unborn baby killed, but knew he made the right decision. Not only will their won't be another Simpson Killer in the world, but bit will creat a drift between Tim and Simpson and eventually they'll break it off and Tim can focus on his work at WOOHP

_Killed Two Birds with one stone..._Jerry thought with his smirk still planted on his face. He put the three files on the Simpson's away and was about to re-start working when a ringing broke his concentration. He looked at the company phone and frowned. No one was suspost to call around this time. He cleared his thought while he picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"_**Hello Jerry" **_came a cold, angry voice from the other end of the line and Jerry paled even more

"Simpson"

"_**I'm touched that you remember me Jerry, unfortunally, this won't last"**_

"What do you want?"

"_**...To see you die for what you did to me and Brittney"**_

"I didn't do anything to you or Brittney"

"_**Oh fuck you, you old bastard. That's a bullshit lie. You had both my parents and my baby killed and you forced Brittney to work even though she gave her two weeks, calming it wasn't a good enough reason, what's a good reason other than dying? Death! **_

"Because of Tim and because for now she's useful" the answer was prompt and simple and there was a slience on the other end, but when Jerry was about to hang up on her, her cold voice made him pale, if possible, even more.

"_**Well then. I guess I got my revenge. Did you know that a body can fly pretty high if it's in close proximities with a bomb?"**_

"What?"

_**You heard me, Tim is dead Jerry, and now I'm taking on the rest"**_

"Rest?"

"_**...did you know that it's ridiculously easy to infiltrate WOOHP, and to plant a bomb?"**_

"You will pay for this"

"_**Actually, I don't mind paying for something I've been dreaming of doing since you killed my parents"**_

Jerry didn't answer and just hanged up on her. He closed his eye as he started to count

_**1...2...3...**_

And his world went white.

From the roof on a skyscraper building six blocks away stood a woman with long wavy red hair, attached to her waist was a knife that long ago was stained with blood. In front of her was a laptop that had a view of Jerry's office. She laughed as she watch Jerry close his eyes and start counting. In her hand was a small device. She Smirked once more.

"Pay backs a bitch Jerry" and pressed the button

**Boom**

Samantha Simpson laughed as she watch WOOHP go up in flames...she had a glint of peace in her eyes and her smirked turned into a smile.

"...4"

**3 years later**

A sighed escaped a young woman's mouth as she lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

'Has it really been three years...?' her thoughts trailing off on her as she looked at the grave in front of her.

_**Brittney Taylor – belived friend and lover **_

The woman frowned in remembrance of her friend; she had helped her destroy WOOHP before her passing...

Cancer is the true demon in this world.

Still she helped take down WOOHP, even though less than a week after Sam Last saw her when she gave over the tape she was too weak to even smile, let alone kiss Sara...

In thought of Sara Sam smiled. Sara had contacted her the other day telling her that she's planning on adopting a little girl. After Sam blew up WOOHP Sara went into hiding with Sam. Knowing that she had to get away from LA for a while.

She sighed and took a look around her. LA had changed in three years. The lot were WOOHP once infiltrated now resides a rehab center...How fitting

Samantha frowned once again as she walked through the graveyard, most of the dead WOOHP agents now laid here after the Boom blew. So far, she had seen Jerry (where she placed flowers of course) Clover Garden, and Alex Cornelia. But not _Him..._

"Could Scam be buried somewhere else...?" she wondered out loud

"Don't you know it's rude to smoke in a cemetery?" Said a deep voice from behind her. Startled Sam jerked around to see a tall broad man leaning against a lamppost casually and had a lazy smirk on his face

Sam Looked at his face. It was covered in scars and Sam knew that if he took off the long trench coat she would see more on his arms. He stood up from the post and walked towards her with a slight limp

"So you lived" the sentence was so simple the man had to laugh

"Yes...I believed I did, mind you I was in a coma for two and a half years but..."

"I see..." the man smirked and stopped in front of her, towering over her...

"Missed me?" the man asked with a hint of bitter hummer in it

"Always. Your the Last one I'm guessing..." a nod from the tall man

"Most were in WOOHP when you blew it up" A smirk rose onto Sam's Face "and the others were hunted down and killed by criminals. Your doing I'm guessing.."

"Nope, I just wanted to destroy WOOHP"

"Well you almost succeeded"

"You know I have to kill you" a nod came from the man once again

You Know I have to kill you as well" a nod came from Sam this Tim

Suddly, as if a candle blew out, the two were in a passionate embrace, lips locked with each other, having lost the battle they had been fighting for months, they just stayed in that fiery embrace for as long as possible, knowing what was to come next

When they parted, they locked eyes and gave each other two real smile for the first time that night.

"Samantha..."

"...Tim"

Two bangs were hured that night as two bodies fell to the ground in the cemetery, holding each other in a embrace that took hours to undo, in each other's hands were a gun.

If you want revenge..go ahead – achive it  
>but remember deep down;<p>

**Revenge Destroys…**_**Everything**_

_Fin  
><em>

**YAY! It's finished…again! I'm so happy =)**

__**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY READING THIS! :D You all get a cookie! **

**Review please! I want to be a better writer and the only way I can be is if you review...**

**BUT REMEMBER! All Flames that have nothing to do with good structure about me getting tips and helpful info will be eaten as toast!**

**Hoped you liked it Cresenta's Lark and Poison Ivy!**

**~Liz  
><strong>


End file.
